Delete
http://www.trophymanager.com/club/1783166/ Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's Stunners Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Cities of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Cities are all near Leeds, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They currently compete in the Conference Premier Group 21, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle in their first Season in the Division, Season 25. This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team were still in the Conference Premier Group 21, achieving a better points tally and goals tally in this particular season. The team will once again compete in the Conference Premier Group 21 in Season 27. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number. Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 13, 41 and 42. The traditional kit colours are Orange and Blue for the Home Kit, and then any combination of Red, White and Black for the away kit. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created in the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference National Group 28 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (from squad as of 16/03/2012):' : 1. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 151 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 145 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 4.Will Gilchrist (DC) - 141 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 140 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) : 5. 15.Yuriy Konchalovsky (DC) - 94 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(from squad as of 16/03/2012):' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 62 Goals in 145 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 34 Goals in 151 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 18.Howard Abbott (FC) - 32 Goals in 63 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 4. Marius Asheim (OMC) - 23 Goals in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. Tran Nhu Chinh (FC) - 22 Goals in 56 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(from squad as of 16/03/2012):' : 1. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 35 Assists in 87 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 2. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 33 Assists in 145 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 25 Assists in 140 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 4. 14.Andy Peters (MC) - 17 Assists in 87 Games (Season 24 - Present) : 5. David Horak (OMC) - 15 Assists in 32 Games (Season 23 - Season 25) '''All-Time Top League Production '(from squad as of 16/03/12):''' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 95 Productivity in 145 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 47 Productivity in 151 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 46 Productivity in 87 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 4. 18.Howard Abbott (FC) - 41 Productivity in 63 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 5. Marius Asheim (OMC) - 35 Productivity in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 17/02/2012):''' : 1. 99.Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 41,000,000** (Season 26) : 2. 9.Antony Carrick (FC) - 23,212,345 (Season 27) : 3. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 20,365,357 (Season 25) : 4. 7.Shaun Roberts (MC/OMC) - 20,173,338 (Season 27) : 5. 5.Giorgos Simantidis (DC/DR) - 16,971,124 (Season 26) '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 16/09/2011):' : 1. Steven Quigley (FC)* - 11,845,800 (Season 23) : 2. Anthonie Boegheim (MC)* - 11, 465,992 (Season 25) : 3. Tony Miller (MC) - 8,200,000** (Season 27) : 4. Anthony Sharpe (OMC)* - 7,426,028 (Season 23) : 5. Andy Miles (DR) - 7,000,000 (Season 23) : ''*Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown. Reidy FC Northern Ireland http://trophymanager.com/club/2097517/ '' '' '''Club Information Club ID Number: 2097517 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's NI Stunners Home City: Bangor Club Stadium: Millisle Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC Manager Michael Reid confirmed on the 17/11/2011 that the club would be venturing into new territory in the form of a second Reidy FC team in Northern Ireland, the country from which part of the Manager's family come from despite the man himself living in England. Reidy FC NI was created on the 02/01/11, upon the start of Trophy Manager Season 27. They currently compete in the IFA Championship 2, Group 5. Reidy FC NI follows the same traditions as Reidy FC. Reidy FC NI Reserves: N/A CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (from squad as of N/A):' : 1. N/A : 2. N/A : 3. N/A : 4. N/A : 5. N/A '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(from squad as of 16/03/12):' : 1. 10 Mal Harrison (FC) - 28 Goals in 32 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 19 Goals in 31 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 12 Goals in 16 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 9 Goals in 16 Games (Season 27 - Present) : 5. 8.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 6 Goals in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(from squad as of 16/03/12):' : 1. 10 Mal Harrison (FC) - 11 Assists in 32 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 8.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 10 Assists in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 9 Assists in 16 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : =. 5.Michael Sullivan (DMC) - 9 Assists in 30 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 7.Franjo Sesar (MR) - 7 Assists in 30 Games (Season 27 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Production '(from squad as of 16/03/12):''' : 1. 10 Mal Harrison (FC) - 39 Production in 32 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 11.Maik O'Dwyer (OMC/FC) - 22 Production in 31 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : =. 16.Seán Leming (OMC/FC) - 21 Production in 16 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 8.Brian Lenaghan (ML) - 15 Production in 22 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 5.Michael Sullivan (DMC) - 13 Production in 30 Games (Starting Squad - Present) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 03/01/12):''' : 1. 9.Andrey Gritsenko (OMC) - 10,506,252 (Season 27) : 2. 6.Pat Scarrott (DML/DMC) - 1,902,000 (Season 27) : 3. 7.Franjo Sesar (MR) - 1,624,000 (Season 27) : 4. N/A : 5. N/A '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 04/01/12): : 1. Stephen Hegarty (DMR) - 36,400,000** (Season 27) : 2. Dave Kilbane (DML) - 4,700,000** (Season 27) : 3. Darryl Jennings (MC) - 1,600,000** (Season 27) : 4. Gerry Quinlan (OML/OMC) - 1,050,626 (Season 27) : 5. Wes O'Hare (ML) - 800,000** (Season 27) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown.